


Futile Interrogation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [630]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You're going to answer my questions or die painfully and slowly.  It's your choice…"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 167  
> Prompt: vision  
> Summary: "You're going to answer my questions or die painfully and slowly. It's your choice…"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love rehashing that brief interrogation between Lyons and Amani. I like thinking that there's more than what we saw, and so that's what I played with here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Amani watches the old man pace in front of him. He wants to laugh at the consternation clear on the wrinkled face, but the security goons are a little too punch-happy, and he doesn't want to end up dead because he's a smartass.

"Tell me where he'd be."

"Look, I told you already," he replies, shrugging as much as he can with his wrists immobilized to the chair arms with zip ties. "I don't know where he is right now. I get that nothing matters more to you than what you think he's supposed to be, but right now I just want to go find my friend and see to it that my girlfriend's body is taken care of properly."

"Veronica is of no concern to you. Her mother will take care of her. You're going to answer my questions or die painfully and slowly. It's your choice…"

Amani groans and drops his head in defeat as Lyons sits next to him and begins his interrogation again.


End file.
